Pets
Back to G.R.E.A.S.E Previous Page: G.R.E.A.S.E Archetypes Next Page: G.R.E.A.S.E Gold G.R.E.A.S.E Pet System Pets are useful little buddies who can help you out in sticky situations. Each pet has 2 abilities. In order to use these abilities you will need to use your own mana. A pet can attack once a turn, this does not use up your own turn. Pets can be a great way to preform combos, they are great for utility. Some classes such as the Trader, Mad Doctor and Gunslinger can use pets to tank for them, choose the best pet type for this. Hero Pets Clockwork Goblin(Tinker): (1) Kaboom: Deal 1 damage to up to 3 enemies. (Destroys this pet) Mercenary(Trader): (1) Stab: Deals 1 damage. (2) Protect: Player takes no damage next turn. (Once the Trader runs out of mana the Merc dissapears.) Undead Minions (Mad Doctor): (1) Rip: Deals 1 damage. (2) Cannibalize: Eat a dead enemy and restore 1 HP to the minion. War Droid (Mech Warrior): (1) Pulse Cannon: Deals 1 damage to an enemy target (2)Recharge: Restore 1 shield charge to the Mech Warrior Maggot (Debt Knight): (1) Leeche: Deal 1 damage to the target and restore 1 HP to the DK (2) Bloodsurge: Taunt the target and restore 1 HP to the DK.' Animala ''All animal pets have a basic 1 damage attack that costs 1 mana and a special ability that costs 2 mana. Basiliks: (Stone Scales) Your basilik will protect you from damage for 1 turn. Bats: (Sonic Focus) Gives you +2 Skill for this turn. Bears: (Hybernate) Your pet skips a turn but restores all it’s HP. Beetles: (Harden Carpace) Your pet takes 50% lesser damage for 2 turns. Birds: (Tenacity) Give the entire party +1 skill next turn. Boars: (Indomitable) Your pet can never take more than 3 damage per turn for 2 turns. Carrion Birds: (Bloody Screech) Your next attack will heal you equal to the amount of damage done. Cats: (Prowl) Your pet goes into stealth, his next attack will deal +1 damage. Crabs: (Harden Shell) You and your pet take 50% lesser damage for 1 turn. Cranes: (Gift of Chi-Ji) Restore a fallen friend back to 50% HP. Crocolisks: (Ankle Crack) Weaken an enemy, all dmg done the target will do +1 damage. Dogs: (Bark of the Wild) Next turn all RA will restore +1 mana. Dragonhawks: (Spry Attacks) Your next attack will deal damage to 2 nearby enemies aswell. Foxes: (Agile Reflexes) Your pet will dodge all attacks for 2 turns. Goats: (Consume) Your goat starts chewing on an enemy restoring 1 HP per turn to the pet (lasts for 4 turns) Hyenas: (Cackling Howl) You may use your Special twice this turn. Monkeys: (Throw Banana) Target a friendly target, it will do +1 dmg for 2 turns. Moths: (Dust of Life) Restore 2 HP to a friendly target. Porcupines: (Defensive Quils) When an enemy attacks the pet it will return the damage taken to the enemy. (Lasts for 1 turn) Raptor: (Strength of the Pack) Deal 2 damage to a single target +1 for every other Animala pet out. Ravager/Silithids: (Chitinous Armor) Your pet will not take any damage for 1 turn. Scorpids: (Deadly Sting) Deal 2 damage to a target, or deal 3 damage if the target is already wounded. Serpents: (Serpent’s Cunning) Gives you +1 skill and your attacks will do +1 damage this turn. (Shale)Spiders: (Web Spray) Web an enemy target, they will take +1 damage from Spider attacks for 2 turns. Sporebats: (Best Pet) Your party’s Crit attacks deal +1 damage next turn. Turtles: (Shell Shield) Your pet cannot take more than 1 dmg for this turn. Warp Stalkers: (Warp Time) Revert your HP and your pet’s back to how it was last turn. Water Striders: (Still Water) Your next attack will restore 1 mana. Wolves: (Furious Howl) You and your pet will deal +2 damage next turn if you use your special or critical. Daemonic Demons can be commanded by Mystics with the "Demonic Summoning" passive ability. Demons also have a basic 1 mana costing ability that deals 1 damage, and a 2 mana costing ability as listed below. Each Demonic pet will be upgraded at "Demonic Summoning Rank 3", the upgraded pets are stronger and have more HP. The Imp for example upgrades into a Fel Imp. Imp(1HP): (Cauterize Master’s Wound) Deal 1 damage to you, next turn you will be healed for 3. Fel Imp(2HP) (Cauterize Master) Deal 1 damage to you, next turn you will be healed for 4. Voidwalker(4HP): (Suffering) Taunt the target to attack the Voidwalker for 1 turn. Voidlord(6HP): (Void Shield) Taunt the target and take -1 lesser damage from his attacks for 1 turn. ''' '''Succubus(2HP): (Lesser Invisibility) The Succubus dodges all damage for 1 turn. Shivarra(4HP): (Greater Invisibility) The Shivarra dodges all damage for 2 turns. Felhunter(2HP): (Devour Magic) Your next spell will be interupted by your pet, but it will restore 4 mana. Beholder(4HP): (Optical Blast) Your next spell restores 2 mana. ' '''Felguard(3HP): (Fel Storm) Deal 1 damage to all enemies.' Wrathguard(5HP): (Mortal Cleave) Deal 2 damage to all enemies. Cybergenetic Lifeforms These robots are created by masterful engineers! Robots have a basic attack that costs 1 mana and deals 1 damage as well as a special 2-mana costing ability described below: Robotic Buddy (Repair) Restore 2 hp to this pet or any other mechnical target. Turret (Auto fire): /roll 3 to see the damage dealt Bombling (Detonate): Deal 2 damage to a target and 1 to anyone nearby, including himself. ' ' Scrapbots (Engineer) Micromachine Scrapsmack (1): Deal 1 damage +1 for every 3 Scrap you have. Deconstruct (2): Deal 1 damage and gain 1 Scrap. ' ' Annoyo-tron Honk (1): Place divine shield on a friendly target at the cost of 1 scrap. Deconstruct (2): Deal 1 damage and gain 1 Scrap. ' ' Healbot Dispenser(1): Heal a friendly target for 1 +1 for every 3 scrap you have. Desconstruct (2): Deal 1 damage and gain 1 scrap. ' ' Shadowboxer (Medic) Deals 1 damage to a random enemy whenever you heal a friendly target.